Just say those three words
by Buselmegin
Summary: Banjo and Kazooie figure out there feelings for each other.three stories
1. Chapter 1

Hey, you know me, im back writing more Fanfiction! This is a combo of three short one shots, enjoy!

Banjo and Kazooie were just watching t.v one late night. This would be just any other night, except Tooty was on her first date.

"So, what do you think their doin?" Kazooie said, sporting her usual grin.

"Oh, I don't know, Probably just talking or something." Banjo said

"Man! I never thought flute girl would get a date before us!" Kazooie said, trying to sound irrated

"Yeah! Even I thought I would have someone by now." Banjo said holding back smirk.

Kazooie's tone changed "So… anyone you like, in particular?" Kazooie said, a bit nervous in fact.

"Erm.. t-ther is o-one p-person" Banjo said, heat creeping across his face.

"Is it Grunty?" Kazooie said smirking.

"No!" Banjo said

"I betcha she loves you!" Kazooie said, now laughing.

"Kazooie!" Banjo said, very red at this point.

"Yeah, she cant love you, cause I'm the one that…" Kazooie gasped and clamped her wing across her beak. Banjo(Who was lounging at this point)just stared and stared.

" You're the one that what kazooie?" Banjo said.

"Erm…nothing!" Kazooie said, flustered.

"Come on Kazooie, I might feel the same way." Banjo said with a smile. Kazooie smiled and crawled on top of Banjo. Banjo put a arm around her and pulled her towards him. Kazooie laid there with the person she loved.

"Cause I'm the one that loves you." Kazooie whispered. She then put the tip of her beak to Banjo's lips and sort of nuzzled his lips with her beak. Banjo's eyes widened then slowly closed and became lost in the affection she was showing. He started rubbing her back, icy shivers ran down Kazooie's spine. Both of them were lost in the kiss. They never wanted it to end, well it did. After what seemed like ten minutes of heaven, the door opened and tooty walked in and screamed. Kazooie jumped about a foot and fell on the floor. Tooty just stood there took in what she just saw, then a sweet smile crossed her lips.

"So, how long have you two been like this?" Tooty said sweetly.

"Well, since tonight actually." Kazooie said looking quite flustered.

"Awwwww, that's nice!" Tooty said with a giggle.

" So, how was your date? Banjo said

"Oh it was wonderful!" Tooty said with glee.

"Did he smooch ya?" Kazooie said as a grin crossed her beak.

"Kazooie!" Banjo said

"Well um..yeah he did." Tooty said sweetly. Both of them looked at her wide-eyed.

"What! I just walked in on you guys making out!" Tooty said. Her sweet tone gone.

"Well, congradulations then." Kazooie said

"I should say the same for you." Tooty said as Kazooie, somehow, got even redder.

"Well anyway I'll leave you two alone." And with that she skipped into her room.

"Finally I thought she'd never leave!" Kazooie said with relief. And with that she crawled back onto Banjo as he pulled her into another kiss. Somewhere around their kiss Banjo whispered" Love ya Kazooie". 'This is the best moment of my life! I love him so much.' Kazooie thought as Banjo began rubbing her back again. They stayed in their embrace for what felt like hours. They knew that nothing could break their bond.

"Love ya Banjo" Kazooie whispered After they broke their kiss.

"Love ya too Kazooie." Banjo whispered

Then they slowly drifted off to sleep, snuggling the one that they loved.

THE END

Hello! This BANJOxKAZOOIE. So so sorry that I couldn't post anything! But I'm glad to say I'm Back! I've been extremely busy with school, t.v, video games(DEAD RISING especially), and just living life to the fullest. So please tell me what you think, um… this is storie one out of three so two more stories are comin fresh. Catch ya later peace, be safe and also have a Happy Halloween!


	2. Chapter 2

This is story two out of three. Plot: They are trying to get to the top of Tarigetzens temple.

It had been years since they were last here. It seemed like forever ago that they had made it all the way up here. They were going at it again: The top of Targetzins temple. As always, Banjo and Kazooie were the best of friends, but, now neither of them wanted to be friends, they wanted something more: Love. They both had feelings for each other that they couldn't describe. Banjo would have said something, but he was too afraid that she wouldn't feel the same way. Kazooie would have said something, but she too was afraid Banjo wouldn't feel the same way.

"Are we there yet?" Kazooie asked impatiently

"Almost" Banjo said

"Why did you even bring me up here any way?" Kazooie asked

"Cause its really n-nice here at sunset" Banjo whispered, almost seductively

"Oh.. well alright but im not the "nice" kind of person" Kazooie said as she slipped her head into her best friend's backpack 'I love him so much, why can't I just suck it up and tell him' Kazooie thought sadly 'I love her more then almost anyone. Why can't I just tell her!' Banjo thought as they neared the top.

"Kazooie, were here" Banjo said. Kazooie poked her head out and her eyes widened at the sight of the sunset. It was gorgeous! She just looked and looked.

"Do ya like it?" Banjo asked as a blush crept across his face, Kazooie only nodded in agreement. Banjo then nudged her out of the backpack and and sat her down on the stone tablet they were sitting on. She turned red at noticing how close they were.

"K-Kazooie." Banjo said

"Y-yeah?" Kazooie replied

"I-I've been feeling more then friendship between us." Banjo said as he looked down at the ground.

"R-Really?" Kazooie said as she slid over, getting closer.

"K-Kazooie, I-I love you." Banjo said, his eyes never leaving the floor.

" I love you too Banjo!" Kazooie finally said. They both knew then that they would be together forever. Banjo then gently put his lips up to Kazooie's beak, they were finally doing what they always wanted to do. They wanted that kiss to last forever, Banjo lost balance and fell backwards, but that didn't stop them. Banjo slowly began rubbing Kazooie's back. Kazooie slowly started nuzzling his lips with her beak. They were so happy to be together. And all they had to do was…say those three words.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here it is, the last story of the three. Some of you might like it, some might not. Haven't been THAT busy but… I'm rambling and I apologize. Well, now I proudly Present the last story! Plot: Banjo and Kazooie are trying on there Halloween costumes!

Banjo and Kazooie loved Halloween! Not for the candy but for dressing up. They were heading up to bottles' house for a party. Banjo was a Alien and Kazooie was a Vampire.

"Man this party is gonna kick ass!" Kazooie said with glee.

" Yeah, by the way you look nice in that costume." Banjo said as a blush crept across Kazooie's face.

"Oh really?" Kazooie said as she got redder.

"Yeah, but you always look nice." Banjo said shyly. Kazooie walked up behind Banjo and wrapped her wings around him and rested her head on his shoulder. They stood there for a moment but soon Kazooie broke away, then pecked Banjo's cheek. Banjo's eyes widened and he touched the place she had kissed him. Then he wrapped his arms around her and gently started rubbing her back. Icy tingles ran down her spine. She wrapped her wings around him and put her beak gently up to his lips. Banjo and Kazooie stood there and enjoyed each other's warmth. There was a moment where Banjo lost his balance and tumbled to the floor, but he held onto Kazooie and they were both on the floor, still kissing one another.

"Come on, let's get to the party!" Banjo said once they broke apart.

" Oh shoot, I nearly forgot!" Kazooie said as they got up and started out the door, paw and wing. They were so happy to be together.

"Love ya Kazooie." Banjo said as the started towards bottles' house.

"Love ya too Banjo." Kazooie said as she rested her head against his shoulder. They never knew it could be so simple, and all they had to do was just say those three words.

THE END

Well there it is, from start to end, it's not perfect, but not horrible either.


End file.
